The Breakup
by EricaBbyx22
Summary: Miley and Nick were married. After breaking up they both don't want to move out of their shared home. Maybe breaking up can make you fall more in love? Niley! MileyxNick
1. We're Over

Miley's POV:

Tonight was supposed to be one of the best night of my life. My five year wedding anniversary with my husband Nick Jonas. Everything started out fine, I may have to put an emphasis on the word 'started'. Everything was perfect. He took me to my favorite resteruant then afterwards we went for a midnight walk on the beach. It was so romantic, but that's when it started to go downhill. I brought up the subject of children. I mean, me and Nick have been married for five years! I just wanted him to know that I walked

to have a child or two sometime in the future but then Nick goes and freaks out on me! He said his life was too complicated for children. He said he loves children, but he doesn't want to have any! Ughhh, he makes me so mad. Then I blurted out the most stupidest thing I've ever said. I told him if we aren't going to have children I didn't want to be with him anymore. How dumb could I be? But I will not regret this. We're getting divorced. I want someone who will actually want to have children with me.

The Next day

I woke up to the noise of my alarm clock. I tried to hit the snooze button but someone already hit it. I looked over to see Nick laying in bed beside me.

"What are you doing in here?!" I almost screamed.

"I live here too and there is no law saying I can't sleep in my own bed" he groaned in frustration and flipped over to his other side so he couldn't see me.

"Well, I told you to sleep on the couch." He didn't move, so I had no other choice. I pushed him off of the bed and laughed as he hit the floor.

He looked up at me angrily. "What was that for!?"

"I told you to move" I smirked as got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for the day.

30 Minutes Later...

As I was walking out of the bathroom I glanced over at the bed to see if Nick was still there. He wasn't. That was a shocker. He usaully sleep in until 2 or 3 in the afternoon. I looked around the room. No sign of him. Maybe he left? Hopefully.

I decided to make breakfast for myself so I walked into the kitchen and that is when it hit me, it was a water ballon. I looked down at my new Gucci dress I had just put on. It was ruined! That's when I looked up at Nick he looked like he just won the lottery. Was he happy about ruining my dress? Then another water balloon hit me. What was he doing?!?!

"STOP IT!" I screamed trying to run away from the attack of the water balloons.

"No way!" He laughed as he ran after me throwing more at me and my new dress.

After about 30 seconds I stopped running. I realized that he stopped throwing them. I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"That was for pushing me off of the bed" He smiled a smug smile and walked back into the living room to turn on the television. I wasn't going to take this. I ran into the living room and turned of the tv.

"What the hell?! You knew this dress was new!"

"That is exactly why I did it." He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to move so he can go back to watching the football game.

God, he was an asshole.

-------------------

A/N: chapter one,

this is my first story on here :)


	2. I have a date

**2 Weeks Later.  
Nick's POV:**

I was watching tv in the living room, bored out of my mind because Miley wasn't home. She became my main source of entertainment because my life consisted of annoying her for the past 2 weeks. I flipped through the channels seeing nothing interesting until finally I gave up and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. I pulled out the wheat bread out of the fridge along with some turkey and cheese. After making my sandwich I put some chips on my plate and grabbed a can of diet coke and went back into the living room. I knew nothing was still on tv so I plugged in my xbox 160 and started play NFL 2009 football, it was my favorite video game. This is the life... eating, video games, irritating the ex-wife and sleeping.

About 2 hours later Miley walked through the front door, gave me the death stare and walked into our bedroom. I decided I have played enough video games, so I turned off the tv and my xbox and went to the kitchen to throw out the paper plate I had used, and my soda can. I walked into the bedroom to see Miley was in the middle of changing her clothes. She quickly tried to cover her body up using her arms. I rolled my eyes as I laid down on the bed. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yes..memories I'd like to forget." She quickly snapped at me. Woahh...attitude much?

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well. You know you liked it." I smirked as I watched her continuing to get dressed.

"Haha, no. Your too small for my liking." She pulled on the last of her clothing and lied beside me.

I propped myself on one elbow, facing myself towards her. "Do you really mean that?" Not to be arrogant or anything but all of the girls I have ever slept with told me I was good.

"Yep!" She smiled at me.

"Pfffft! Well, you--ya know..." I couldn't think of a good come back to say to her. My mind went blank. "You let yourself go!"

"That's not what my date last night told me." She winked and got up.

"You had a date last night?!" What the hell? She is totally owning me right now.

"Mhmm, and he is taking me out again tonight." I finally looked at what she was wearing. It was a silver dress that clung tightly in all the right places and it was about 5 inches above her knee in length. "Well, I gotta go get my hair and make-up done!" With those words she walked out of the room and into the bathroom and turned on her hair curler and started applying foundation to her face. I watched her for about 3 minutes then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I mumbled and went to open the door. When I did I saw a guy probably 2 or 3 years older then me and Miley. Medium length brown hair and a little taller then me. What was he doing here?

"Hey, I'm Justin. I'm here for Miley..." That's all I needed to hear. Obviously this was her date. I felt my body fill with range. The seven words that he said to me was it, I felt my my hand ball up into a fist and swung it hitting this Justin guy right in the face.

____________________________________________  
**A/N: I'm starting to update this story again :)  
I have a feeling that this is only going to be a short story though,  
only about 5 more parts or so....**


	3. You have to Leave

**Nick's Point of View:**

When I hand collided with his face I felt no regret. He deserves the punch. I watched him stumble back before throwing a punch at me for self defense. As we continued to throw punches at each other, I was vaguely aware of Miley coming between us trying to separate us.

"STOP IT!" Miley screamed, but neither of us listened. When she realized we weren't going to stop she pushed me to the wall. Damn, where did she get that strength?

"Call me when your crazy ex is gone." with those words, Justin walked out of the house got in his car and sped away.

"Nick, what in the hell where you thinking?" She yelled at me.

"Well--" I started but got cut off.

"No, Nick you weren't thinking at all! Do you plan on ruining all of my dates?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love you, Miley and I always will. I took that vow on the day we got married. I'm not breaking it, I couldn't even if I tried. I love everything about you.." I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

She hugged back then pulled away slowly. "I think it's best if you leave Nick."

"What..?" I asked startled.

"I love you as you love me, but just because we love each other doesn't mean we should be together. We should do what is best for us and what will make us happier in the long run. If you don't leave, I am."

"Please, Miley you can't leave me." I could feel my eyes start to water.

"I need to. I'm sorry Nick."

**_________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Author's Note:  
AHHHHH, I'm sorry this is sooooo short but I have a ton of homework to do.  
I have to read "the old man & the sea" by Earnest Hemingway for English class.  
I will update a longer chapter possibly tomorrow.  
REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. How could this happen to me?

**Miley's POV:  
the next day**

Watching Nick pack his bags was bittersweet. Part of me was happy that I get to start over but a part of me was sad. The thing is I spent so much time with Nick that I'll never get back, but the strange this is, I don't regret it. It's just that I know we will be happier apart, I just know it...

"I think I've got everything." Nick said as he finally finished taping up a box.

I just sighed in response.

"Miley, are you sure this is what you want? Me leaving..."

"I'm sure." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself more then him. We aren't married anymore, therefore we shouldn't be living together, right?

As Nick took his final box out to the car I sat on the couch thinking. When me and Nick separated as in divorced I wasn't this upset as I am now..because I knew that I would still see Nick at the house that we shared. But now that he's leaving I know I won't see him as much and it hurts.

"I guess this is goodbye." Nick mumbled to me as he walked back in the house.

"I guess so.." I was on the verge of breaking down. But I had to stay strong at least in front of him. I pulled him into a embrace one last time.

"I love you, Miley. I always will. I promise." He hugged me tighter.

"I know." I wiped a quick tear away, out of his view. "where are you going anyways?" I questioned as I pulled away.

"Back to New Jersey."

"What?! Why?! That's on the other side on the country!"

"Miley, like you said this is for the best. If separation is what you want, I'll give it to you. When you love someone you sacrifcise your own happiness for theirs."

"I love you, Nick. I really do." I leaned in to kiss him but he turned so I kissed his cheek.

"I can't kiss you goodbye. It will be to hard to leave you then."

"Then don't leave. Nick, I want you to stay." Those were the last words I thought would EVER come back out of my mouth.

"No, Miley. I have to go. I know you want me to stay now. But what if you regret it tomorrow."

"I won't. Please you can't leave me." I let more tears run down my face. I was surprised when he kissed my tears away.

"Goodbye Mi." Nick said hugging me one last time. Then he walked out of the house, taking one last look at me then driving away in his car.

"H-how could th-this happen t-to me?" I sobbed to myself, eventually crying myself to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Okay, this was short to but it's like 11 at night and I have school tomorrow so I can't make this longer. Maybe Saturday or Sunday I'll post another. (: REVIEW PLEASE. I only have like 12 reviews. lol  
**


	5. Realize it

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!  
Miley's POV:**

**_______________________________________________________________  
**

When I woke up I found myself lying on my bed. I looked down at my pillow case, it now had eyeliner and mascara smearing all over it from crying last night. But a ruined pillow is the last thing on my mind. I grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and rested my head on it. My closed my eyes, praying that sleep will take me. Just as I was starting to drift away I heard a knock at the door. I tried to ignore it but who ever it was kept knocking. Giving up, I slipped on my slippers and walked to the front door. I had no hope to believe it was Nick begging for me to take him back, so I didn't know who would be standing on the other side of the door. I opened up the door to see my sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Dems." I said softly.

"Hey Mi. Nick called...he told me what happened." She looked at me, understanding how broken I felt. "Things will get better. It just takes time." She comforted me as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"I hope so." I croaked out.

Demi released her grip and wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me into the living room, closing the door behind us and leading me to the couch. "You lay down Miley and I'll make us some breakfast." Demi smiled weakly before wandering into the kitchen.

I grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and placed it over my body. I then grabbed the television remote off of the coffee table and switched the tv on. I started flipping through the channels, looking for something to take my mind off of the current situation. After flipping through several channels I realized the only thing on today was depressing movies. A walk to remember, The titanic, Ghost, My Girl and Romeo and Juliet. Yes, a depressed girl would like to watch a tragedy movies. No thanks. I turned the TV off and laid my head back on the couch.

"Mi, your food is ready." Demi called from the kitchen.

"Alright." I said walking towards the kitchen and grabbing my plate from Demi and walked towards the dining room and sat down at the table, setting my plate down in front of me. Demi came and sat next to me and placing a plate of food for herself down as well as two cups of orange juice. "Thank you, Demi." I said as I digged into my pancakes and eggs.

"Your welcome." She said, begging to eat as well.

"And thank you for being here with me." I added as I took a sip of my drink.

"Mi, your my sister. I will always be here for you." She smiled at me before turning back to her food. It's great to have such an understanding sister.

* * *

**With Nick.  
His POV:**

I walked out of my hotel I stayed in last night and grabbed my bag and threw it in my truck. I put the keys in the ignition and started driving on the highway. I know I should be focusing on the road but I couldn't get my mind off of what happened last night. I also know I shouldn't be doing this but this is for the best. I didn't want to leave Miley but she suggested I leave. I didn't expect for her to break down right before my departure. I tried to stop the moment from replaying in my mind, seeing Miley begging me to stay. I snapped to reality when I realized I had a tear streaking down my cheek. I released one hand off of the steering wheel to wipe the tear from my face. As soon as I put my hand back on the steering wheel another tear fell. This kept repeating. Then it came into my mind on what I have to do....Go back to Miley. I did a sharp turn and headed back to Miley's house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHHHHH! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for almost three months! I've been so busy with school and with my friends. Well, I will be updating more soon. My new year's revolution is to update my stories more. Oh and if you haven't heard, my youtube got hacked so I closed the account and made a new one. There is a link of my FF page account!  
There is only one part left of this story. =D**


End file.
